


思春病症

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 他们是彼此的另一半苹果。
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	思春病症

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> ＊pwp，无剧情可言
> 
> ＊abo设定，alpha × beta
> 
> ＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC

姚琛，你是什么味道的？

小小的人靠着姚琛肩膀涂指甲油，漫不经心地问。

怎么好奇起这个？姚琛调整了下坐姿以便周震南靠得更为舒适。

周震南转过身来，揪着姚琛的袖口晃荡，抬头望得一派认真。他们都说你的味道很特别来着……就觉得好可惜啊。

当初在营里周震南将第二性别设置为公开信息，看到beta一词，所有人几乎都感到出乎预料：论气场像alpha，论身形像omega，怎么看都跟beta搭不上边。

该不会是装的……那时选手之中也曾有过这样的言论：小说里不是经常有吗？那种出于自我保护所以o装b的主角。南南才那么小，应该也是吧。

姚琛不禁为少年们的想象力哭笑不得。不是，我打包票他真的是beta。

结果只收获了一堆将信将疑，大家打趣着说，姚老师莫不是在给兄弟掩护。受到调侃的姚琛无可奈何，全世界大概没有比他更希望周震南是omega的人了。

要说的话，其实周震南本人也是入营前知道的第二性别。不是有身体检查吗？检查完才知道已经分化了。周震南咬着手指感慨。风平浪静，beta的分化也很beta。

也挺好的吧……姚琛揉揉周震南乖顺的发，悄悄释放了些许信息素。beta的话，要自由得多呢。

被姚琛信息素包裹的周震南无知无觉，点点头表示赞同。

人都有秘密，姚琛也不例外。

姚琛喜欢周震南，带有性意味的那种喜欢。

在同龄人从成人影片中鉴赏少女omega的臀部和肉穴时，他偏偏看着练习过后汗水淋漓的周震南从白t恤里透出的腰肢轮廓都能下腹发紧。

连梦里都是周震南坐在他身上嬉闹，胸口贴着胸口，腿根挨着腿根。他能感觉到下身性器正直直抵在周震南会阴处。

好硌。周震南一副不谙世事的模样，蹙起眉头扭动两下白软的臀，又伸手去摸他勃起的阳具。这里会难受吗？

姚琛呼吸急促，点点头将那只小手摁在硬热之上。周震南，帮我。

感受到内裤的湿凉黏腻，姚琛简直嫌弃自己，怎么连未成年人都要肖想，恬不知耻。

可惜春梦只有零次和无数次，后来哪怕梦到周震南掀起裙子对他摇臀掰穴姚琛也毫无愧疚之心了。

是梦的话，稍微放肆一下也没关系吧？于是他的桃花源深耕细作结出欲果，梦淫妖眼含泪花说自己坏掉了，大张着的肉感双腿间猩红肉穴汩汩外溢着甜蜜糖浆。我这里破了洞，你来帮我填满它，好不好？

他们紧紧交缠，莓苔绿架双生藤蔓，前后相接衔尾毒蛇，周震南摸着他后颈，调笑说他发热的腺体搏动如同他的阴茎那样鲜明。标记我，周震南与他鼻尖相贴，双臂吊着他的脖颈，穴肉咬得他发痛，标记我吧姚琛。

然后梦醒了。

难以置信的是周震南竟确实以鼻尖相贴的距离在他身旁安睡，意识逐渐回笼姚琛方才记起周震南昨晚因为做了噩梦害怕跑来跟自己一起睡了。

周震南睡得香甜，缓慢呼吸着将暖热气息洒在姚琛脸上，他莫名其妙又想到他的梦淫妖，恍惚间觉得周震南睁开眼会撒着娇央求他插入穴里止痒，要他标记成结将股股精液射进生殖腔中。

姚琛难以自持，再度有了勃起迹象，甚至无意间戳到周震南腿根上。他摇摇头赶紧将幻想从现实中剥离出去，偷吻了下周震南脸颊便匆匆赶去浴室解决生理问题。

仔细想来哪怕是分别的那几年，自己也未曾怀疑过周震南会分化成其他性别……真是刻板印象害死人，姚琛猛敲自己脑壳，明明从未有科学实验论证长得白白软软就一定会分化成omega。

在尚且年少的姚琛心目中周震南是omega属于天经地义——其实现在也是如此：因为他是alpha所以周震南必定是omega，如果他是亚当那么周震南必定是夏娃。姚琛对此总是盲目自信，他们是彼此的另一半苹果。

当然现实注定要给20来岁的青年姚琛某些打击。

但谁说命运不是打一巴掌给个甜枣呢？

你要和我做爱吗？周震南利落褪去内外裤，仅着一件短袖——还是他姚琛的短袖，语气稀松平常，姚琛自觉将“做爱”二字换成“逛街”整句话也毫无违和。

姚琛开始思考是不是他发情期脑袋烧糊了才出现幻觉。

姚琛？在他思考的须臾周震南已经坐在他胯间肿胀之上并扶着肩膀磨蹭。怎么，beta的话不可以吗？

是你的话求之不得……姚琛用手拢住圆圆小小的屁股，吮吻他上下动作的喉结。为什么突然……？

周震南趴在姚琛身上咬他的颈侧，十成力道血淋淋，语调也是恶声恶气。不想你标记omega，你要的话就操我。

姚琛吃痛却暗自发笑，好蛮不讲理喔，不由分说一顿整治，天知道他从没想过要标记别人。周震南，自己说话自己负责喔。

周震南确实立即体会到了这句话的背后深意，alpha的阴茎太过粗壮，哪怕自己先前做过润滑，光是完全进入已经吃力得紧。他恍然有种错觉自己穴口都要被撑破了，果然beta不似omega那样与alpha生而契合。

姚琛你……慢……我很痛呜呜……好丢人，因为太过疼痛就哭起来，明明是自己先来求操的。结果姚琛比他还要紧张，边轻吻额头边抚去泪水，幺儿不要哭，我退出来吧。

不要，你怎么操omega就怎么操我。周震南固执己见，泪眼朦胧却不忘将乳肉送到姚琛手边。你亲亲我嘛，亲亲就不痛了。

怎么这么乖啊。姚琛揉弄周震南一对软乳，咬耳垂又吹热气。只操你，把你操熟，好不好？

紧窄的肉道被破开，阳具几乎尽数抽出又插入，捣得愈加猛烈，润滑和淫液被挤出沿着股缝流下，沾得床单洇湿一小片。肉道酸胀，腰肢瘫软，周震南几近脱力仍环住姚琛后背。姚琛进入极深，干得他不断潮喷往外溢水，好似他确实被操开了变得欲壑难填。好爽……他的口中不由自主泄出淫词浪语。

周震南一张幼白小脸浸染潮红，字句皆是春情吐露。你要把我插坏掉。

不会的。姚琛轻轻撕咬周震南后颈，标记着不存在的腺体。我会把幺儿填补好。

好像突然不重要了。周震南挺腰摆臀，将体内的阴茎往更深处吞吃。之前我问你是什么味道的，现在不在乎了，其他东西也不在乎了。

姚琛的味道理所当然变成一种性香，他在其中一次又一次攀上高潮，将喷泄而出的淫液尽数献给那根枪杆。

那射在里面呢？姚琛双指抚上软乎乎的穴口，感受着穴肉翕动吞吐。我可以让你怀孕吗？

周震南紧窄的肉道收缩挤压着，将稠白精液尽数榨取。他笑得甜腻娇嗲，昂首向姚琛索要亲吻。那就让我怀孕吧。

半软阳具将尚在痉挛的穴口堵得紧紧，奶和蜜混在一起制造出个个甜梦。


End file.
